My Big Fat Saiyan Wedding
by meatballs in the impala
Summary: Getting married was the easy part. It was the process which led them up to the ceremony that they feared. With terrifying in-laws and extravagant receptions, it doesn't take much for one to go nuts. Surely, it isn't too late to elope, right? Goten/Bra.
1. The Proposal

**status **ongoing  
><strong>prompt <strong>_My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding_, by ohwhatsherface  
><strong>warnings <strong>language, some fluff**  
><strong>**pairings **Goten/Bra mainly  
><strong>disclaimer <strong>I don't own DBZ  
><strong>background<strong> First of all, Bra is seven years younger than Goten; she was born right after Majin Buu's defeat. Goten's hairstyle is the one he has at the end of DBZ, not the one in GT. Goku never got turned into a child, and he returned to his family after training Uub for a year. GT sort of never happened, _but_ Baby came to Earth at some point, possessed Vegeta and blah blah blah. And, Vegeta has his default hairstyle, because GT butchered him. That is all.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MY BIG FAT SAIYAN WEDDING<strong>

**I. The Proposal**

* * *

><p>Goten and Bra weren't your average couple. Bra's cocky and arrogant attitude, combined with Goten's laid-back and easy-going demeanor was a striking combination in its own. While Bra was the one to always want to be in charge, much like the Saiyan princess she was, Goten was content with simply having fun – and food, like his father.<p>

Being the youngest children of the two strongest warriors in the universe, whose families had grown extremely close over the years, it wasn't unnatural that the two children were drawn to each other.

Age difference hadn't been a problem, strangely. To them, at least. Of course, Goten had been reluctant to let himself think about Bra as something more than his best friend's little sister at first, but he eventually found himself giving in to Bra's charms. The girl had sure inherited both her parents' wit.

And thus, after four years of secretly seeing each other – because it would be reckless to make their relationship official when Bra was the daughter of _Vegeta,_ who was known to have a very short temper – Goten had finally made up his mind; he was going to pull out the big guns, gather up his pride, and ask Bra to be his wife.

But still, that didn't mean he wasn't nervous like hell.

They had met in a small coffee shop and sat in the farthest corner of it, away from prying eyes. Even though he knew that no one from either of their families knew of the place, hiding and seeking privacy had become second nature to them both. Although Bra, being the venturous Saiyan princess she was, had risked the secrecy of their relationship one time too many in their years of seeing each other.

Goten was sweating under his collared shirt, as Bra sipped her caramel-flavored cappuccino. She was staring absently out of the window and to the busy streets outside. It was an unnaturally cold March afternoon and snowflakes were descending from the puffy white clouds. However, the chilling weather didn't discourage people from getting out in the streets and carrying out their daily routine.

He watched Bra carefully with his coal black eyes. She had been out of it lately. She was usually distracted and distant, like something was going on in her mind and it was taking all of her attention. He couldn't say he liked it. But, then again, he was pretty preoccupied himself with the upcoming proposal. Still, he couldn't help his curiosity as he wondered what was troubling her.

"What's up with you?" he asked, finally managing to catch Bra's attention.

She looked at him with her big blue eyes, and he could tell that whatever it was that was going on in her mind, it was important. "I have something to tell you," Bra said.

Goten raised his eyebrows in question. "Really? I have something to tell you, too, but you go first," he offered with a smile.

Bra inhaled deeply. "I'm pregnant," she blurted out, more than eager to get out with it.

Goten froze immediately on his spot, with his dark eyes wide as plates. Did she just say… _pregnant_? As in, having a child growing inside of her belly, which will come out in nine months? The young man gaped like a fish, as he mentally wondered how this had happened. Of course he knew _how _it had happened, he wasn't a prude, but _still_. They used protection most of the time, except when they were in so much a hurry to jump each other that they didn't stop to think of what problems the lack of protection could cause. It must have been one of those times when his seed had found its way to her womb and fertilized one of her ovules.

Goten suppressed a groan – he needed an aspirin; all this thinking was making his brain ache.

Bra stared at him in silence. Maybe Goku wasn't the only Son who was completely oblivious to his surroundings and extremely slow on catching up with stuff. She knew for a fact that Goten didn't have the intelligence of a scientist, but he wasn't stupid.

"Your lack of reaction is killing me," Bra stated.

Goten stood his ground, not uttering a word. This was totally not what he'd been waiting to hear. A lot of things had passed his mind – maybe she had gotten in a fight with Trunks, or her mother cut down her allowance, or maybe her father had found out about her relationship with him; he scratched the last thought because, if Vegeta knew of their relationship, Goten would have already been dead – but not _this_. And, he had to admit, it was the next worse thing that could happen, apart from Vegeta finding out about them.

It was the sound of a soft suppressed sob that brought him out of his thoughts and back in reality. He was surprised to see Bra, of all people, break down in tears at the mere lack of a reaction from him. She was always the proud woman who cocked her hip and stared arrogantly at whoever dared stand up to her, not a fragile little girl who cried when being denied something. Goten guessed it had something to do with the hormones. After all, Videl had been acting funny when she was pregnant with Pan.

"Just…don't run off to space, okay?" Bra whispered, her eyes glistening with tears.

Goten gasped in shock and his voice seemed to finally return. "Run off…to space?" he repeated incredulously. "Why would I do that?"

She shook her head, wiping off a tear that escaped her azure eyes. "It's what my dad did when mom told him she was pregnant with Trunks."

He racked his brain to find a way to say what he had to without insulting her father, but he couldn't come up with anything. Goten sighed, before bringing his chair next to hers and embracing his woman. "Well, I'm not Vegeta. And I'm not ever gonna leave you."

Bra leaned against him and they stayed silent for the next few minutes, both watching outside the shop's window, as the snow continued to fall. Goten was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be a father in a few months, when Bra sighed and pulled slightly away from his arms in order to catch his gaze.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" she asked, trying to change the subject. They would have plenty of time to figure out what exactly they were going to do with the pregnancy. It was a one-way road – Bra couldn't even _think_ of aborting the baby – but there were still some details that needed to be discussed.

At Bra's question, Goten visibly stiffened. After her revelation, he had completely forgotten the reason why he had invited her to the small café in the first place. With a sigh, he realized that he didn't have much of a choice but to pop the question. Bra was pregnant, so it was only logical that they got married next.

"I can't really say I had planned it like this, but I guess this is as good a time as any," Goten said, digging his hand into his jeans' pocket and fishing out a small velvet box. He took a deep breath and calmly asked, "Bra Briefs, will you marry me?"

The look she gave him was incredulous and slightly amused. "Are you serious?"

Goten nodded slowly. "I've never been more serious in my life. I've been thinking about it for some time now. We've already been together since forever and I can't stand this hide-and-seek game we're playing with our families. I think it's time that we made it official."

"You better not be asking me this because I'm pregnant," Bra said warningly.

"Why would I be carrying a ring around when I didn't know you're pregnant?" Goten argued.

She seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "Well, in that case…" she trailed off and flashed him a bright smile, as fresh tears formed in her baby blue eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you, Goten!" Bra exclaimed happily and jumped into his waiting arms, laughing like a maniac.

Goten mimicked her actions and wrapped his arms around her, as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. He pushed Bra back for a second, only to bring her close again and press his lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through his jet black hair affectionately.

Eventually, they broke apart and Goten slipped the ring on Bra's left ring finger, who, in turn, extended her hand gaudily to observe it. Goten couldn't help but smile as Bra enthusiastically eyed her engagement ring. He was certain that she owned much more pricy jewelry, but it was the meaning behind this one that made it special.

Throwing an arm casually around her shoulders, Goten asked, "So, Mrs. Son. What do you want to do now?"

Bra looked at him with a look he could never say no to, and which had gotten him into trouble many times before. "Well, your son or daughter is asking for lunch."

At the word 'lunch', Goten was already out of his seat. "Lunch it is, then!" he said, leaving a few bills for the coffee on the table.

Bra's lips twisted upwards in a satisfied smile and she slipped her hand into Goten's larger one as they made their way out of the café and into the snowy streets of West City. The city's robots had done a good job in cleaning the streets and sidewalks off the snow, but it was still rather slippery at some points.

"Oh, and Goten?" Bra started sweetly as they exited the café. "We have to break the news to my parents and your folks as well."

Goten fell face first onto the sidewalk.


	2. The Announcement

**status **ongoing  
><strong>prompt <strong>_My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding _by ohwhatsherface  
><strong>disclaimer <strong>I don't own DBZ  
><strong>notice <strong>This one's a little different than the last chapter, but it just came out easier this way. Sorry to all of you who were waiting for some actual "action". The next one will be in dialogue-interaction mode, though. I'm just practising on my narrating skills at the moment.  
><strong>notice2<strong> I think that people are overreacting when they suggest that Vegeta would go as far as to almost kill Goten if he proposed to Bra. Sure, he wouldn't like it, because she's his little princess and Goten is "Kakarot's brat", but I still don't think he'd be that mad. And even if he did, he'd probably just keep it to himself. Or take it out on Bulma. Whatever.  
><strong>notice3<strong> Oh, before I forget, I have to say that Trunks in this fic will be portrayed like he is in DBZ (cocky, arrogant, smartass – _not_ Mirai or GT Trunks) because he's just awesome like that.

* * *

><p><strong>MY BIG FAT SAIYAN WEDDING<strong>

**II. The Announcement**

* * *

><p>The news of Goten and Bra's marriage brought more grief in the Brief and Son households than happiness. For reasons still uncertain, almost none of the aforementioned seemed too excited about the wedding and union of their youngest.<p>

Chichi had been mourning over the fact that her youngest boy was finally leaving the nest since the news of Goten's upcoming wedding were announced to the family. However, it had been less heart-wrenching than when Gohan had finally gotten married to Videl. It was crystal clear that Gohan was Chichi's favorite son, despite her declarations that both her children had an equal place in her heart. But Gohan had been the firstborn and the only one in the Son family who actually cared for his education, so it was only natural for Chichi to have a higher esteem for Gohan than for her youngest. After all, Goten had been Goku's favorite ever since the moment they had met.

Bulma had shed her own fair share of tears, albeit ones of happiness, upon the announcement of Bra's wedding, since her only girl was finally moving out and starting a family on her own – which automatically meant that she would be left alone to spend the rest of her life with Vegeta, since Trunks was rarely at home anymore, what with running Capsule Corp. singlehandedly and all. No one could really say whether it was a good thing or not, given the mysterious relationship the two spouses shared.

Gohan and Videl had been shocked, albeit happy for the soon-to-be newlyweds. They both – mostly Gohan, though – insisted that they gave it a second thought and just kept dating for a while, seeing that getting married so soon wasn't such a great idea. But after a reminder from his younger brother of how long he and Videl had known each other before they got married and on the nature of their relationship at first, Gohan had shut up and wished them a happy life together.

Pan, who was the only one that had actually know that the two half-Saiyans were dating since the very beginning, was downright ecstatic about the upcoming wedding. Being Bra's best friend and Goten's favorite – and only – niece, she had a great relationship with both of them and, thus, only she was entrusted with the fact that they were a couple. The news of the wedding didn't particularly surprise her, but she had smiled and hugged her two precious friends, before pointedly demanding that she'd be the maid of honor.

Trunks' reaction had been, by far, the most preposterous out of all of them, since he decided to play good brother and find out what Goten's intentions were, regarding his precious little sister, despite the fact that Goten had already proposed or the fact that Trunks and Bra weren't exactly fond of each other or that he had known Goten since they were both still in diapers and have been his best friend since then. The whole confrontation ended up as a disaster, but at the end of the night, the two boys, soon-to-be brothers-in-law, had worked things out with a friendly spar and a couple of beers afterwards.

Vegeta, whose reaction had been feared the most, acted pretty civilly and didn't go farther than threatening Goten with a trip to Hell – after a very torturous death – if he did as much as to ever hurt his baby girl. It was shocking for everyone to hear that the Saiyan prince knew all along of his daughter's relationship with Goten. Though he had given his permission for the wedding and all, his distaste towards his daughter's espousal was rather noticeable during the wedding preparations and the ceremony itself. He was still not dealing well with the fact that he and Kakarot were now in-laws, something akin to being relatives.

In fact, no one thought he would _ever_ come in terms with that.

Goku was probably the only one who took the news well. He was excited about the ceremony – but mostly about the reception after that – and he intended to help out as much as he could. His forthcoming kinship with Vegeta had provided him with new teasing material towards the Saiyan Prince, but he couldn't help but feel glad that the Saiyan blood would not be tainted further, at least for another generation. No offense, he adored his one-quarter Saiyan granddaughter and Videl was a great girl, but the welcoming of another half-Saiyan offspring in the world was enthralling news, even though he didn't really care much for blood ties. He could only imagine how powerful his future grandchild would be, having two half-Saiyans for parents.

Despite the two families, the rest of the Z Fighters and their families had taken the news of the upcoming wedding rather well. Krillin and Yamcha had expressed their happiness with kind words, while Marron had been very warm about the whole thing, even offering to help the couple with the preparations. Piccolo had congratulated them in his own way, secretly feeling content that the youngest Son has also found happiness at last. The ordeal he had gone through while teaching Goten and Trunks the Fusion Technique in order to fight against Majin Buu had yet to be forgotten. And, of course, Master Roshi was more than eager to tip Goten about their wedding night.

All in all, announcing their decision to get married wasn't as bad as they had expected at first. Of course, they had kept Bra's pregnancy a secret, mainly because they wanted to keep Goten's loins intact, and because it wouldn't make much sense to prepare a wedding if he was dead. Bra was happy though, that her dad was so accepting concerning the upcoming wedding. She had always thought of him as the overprotective daddy who wouldn't let any man near his daughter before he died – which he kind of was.

And it was of great interest why he hadn't said or done anything to keep his daughter away from Kakarot's spawn, as he liked to call Goten, because he had admitted that he knew of their relationship since the very first day. It would remain a mystery, but both Goten and Bra were grateful that the Saiyan Prince was – sort of – on their side in this one.

Bra snorted as she flipped a page of her magazine. As if Vegeta ever did anything without having a dark incentive. She had learnt from her years in living at Capsule Corp. that her daddy was very cunning and sly – traits that she had proudly inherited. Still, he had acted strangely civilly at lunch, when the two half-Saiyans had finally announced their upcoming wedding.

Vegeta had rolled his eyes, and uttered, "Took you long enough, brat," before returning to his food.

It was a great relief, mainly for Goten, who was sinking lower than possible in his seat as Bra broke the news to her family. He had had his own fair share of Vegeta's punishments as a kid, whenever he got in trouble with (and because of) Trunks, and the memories weren't all that pretty. But he still didn't know if he should be happy that Vegeta knew of their relationship since its beginning or not. It made him wonder just what _else_ the eldest Prince was able of figuring out.

With a gulp, Goten had decided that he didn't want to examine that possibility.

Trunks, on the other, had knocked back his chair and stormed out of the room as soon as the word was out, not sparing his best friend as much as a second glance. It made Goten feel terrible, but things would come to be alright between them eventually.

Bulma was the greatest surprise of them all, for she had normally flipped her pancakes, before rushing to the soon-to-be newlyweds and crushing them in a hug. While it may was a common reaction for an Earthling family, the two young adults had shared a wary look before returning Bulma's embrace. It was hard to remember sometimes that not _all_ of their family members were fight-loving aliens.

The announcement of the pending wedding to Goten's family was far more comical than the incident with the Briefs, mostly because there were a lot of different feelings being expressed. Chichi had broke down in tears of sadness, saying that another Son was abandoning her – she had still not gotten over the fact that Gohan was a grown man by now – and Goku, after rubbing his wife's back comfortingly, had grinned at the young adults and gave them his blessings. And for that, Goten and Bra were thankful. Pan had smirked knowingly and wished them luck, while Gohan kept silent through the entire meal, only giving a slight nod at his brother in approval.

Everyone had yet to learn about Bra's pregnancy, for it sure would cause one hell of a problem, but for the moment, all was good.

Until the spouses to be voiced their wishes to have their wedding ceremony take place in a month from the day of the announcement, of course.


	3. The Preparations I

**status **ongoing  
><strong>prompt <strong>_My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding _by ohwhatsheface  
><strong>notice<strong> Two years, huh? Time sure flies faster than you realize. But I'm in the position to say that I have not given up on this fic. I love DBZ and I love Goten and Bra, and I am going to give them a wedding to remember. Be sure of that. Now, the timing might be a little off, but at some point in the near future, this story will be completed. This chapter is probably only 1/3 of the actual preparations, but it's already long enough as it is, so I decided to post it, and see where it gets me. Isn't Goku such a sweetheart? If you didn't love him in DBZ (is that even _possible_?), you're definitely gonna love him now. If not, shame on you.

* * *

><p><strong>MY BIG FAT SAIYAN WEDDING<strong>

**I****II. The Preparations (Part I)**

* * *

><p>The compound of Capsule Corp. and the small household in Mount Paozu were full of life during the month of preparation for Goten and Bra's wedding. Although neither family had been thrilled about having to prepare a wedding in just one month at first, they quickly got over it and began planning everything with joyful smiles on their faces.<p>

Naturally, questions had arisen, wondering why the two young adults wanted to pull a wedding so quickly, but Goten had stepped in just in time to save the day and prevent everyone from assuming other things, explaining that they had already spent four years of dating secretly, and that they didn't want to waste another year to plan a wedding. That was enough to narrow the suspicions, but still, their families did not seem pleased about the fact that their youngest had kept their relationship hidden for four years.

It was a warm April afternoon when the planning for the wedding had began, and Goten and Bra had found themselves staring with wide eyes and dropped jaws at the list of things that had to be arranged. Neither of them was exactly an expert when it came to weddings, but they hadn't thought that a simple ceremony would require so much planning. So, they wordlessly sat down across from Bulma at the Briefs' kitchen and listened to what she had to say.

"Okay, now, first of all, we have to hire a wedding planner," Bulma began, already browsing through her personal agenda for the required assistance. "We should call Roberta! She was my wedding's planner and she is simply fantastic. I recall that we were about to cancel the wedding — courtesy of Vegeta — when she brought up her back-up plan and—"

"Eh, mom?" Bra interrupted her mother, waving a hand in front of her face. "We don't exactly plan to have an extravagant wedding. We want a simple ceremony and then a just as simple reception after that." She glanced at Goten for confirmation, who nodded in return. "There's no need for you to call a wedding planner. Besides, don't you have to inform them, like, a year before the wedding? I don't think there's a wedding planner in this world who'd want to take on a wedding that's supposed to take place in a month."

Bulma waved her off. "Oh, don't worry, sweetie. You're forgetting all the influence I have. If I want a wedding planner, then I'll get one."

Bra scowled. "But we really don't think that—"

"Goten, do _you_ think that we should get a wedding planner?" Bulma asked her son-in-law, while leaning towards him with a look that _dared_ him to say no.

"_Mom!_" Bra exclaimed in despair.

"Oh, hush. It's his wedding as well, Bra. Goten is as much in this as you are, and therefore, his opinion counts equally."

Goten, who had tried to keep quiet during the whole ordeal, gulped at the look Bulma was giving him. He had learnt during his childhood that the Briefs were an _evil_ family, whom you should _never_ and for absolutely _no_ reason rise against. "Y-yeah," he mumbled in fear. "That would be... good."

Bulma grinned widely, her pearly teeth visible behind her lips. "Well, then. I suppose I'll be calling Roberta!" she exclaimed happily and walked towards the phone.

As soon as her mother was out of earshot, Bra glared at her husband to be. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? Agreeing to that means that she's going to plan a fancy wedding that neither of us want!"

Goten held his hands up in front of him in defense. "I'm sorry, Bra! It's just... I don't exactly have the happiest memories of standing up against Bulma!"

Bra sighed and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Goten was being such a _baby_ about it. If it weren't for the pregnancy and her raging hormones, she might have had the courage to go along with her mother's plans. But the growing half-Saiyan baby inside her body was keeping her on edge, especially since they were supposed to keep it a secret until they got married.

"Look," Goten began. "I don't know why this upsets you so much, but you should be glad that your mom's trying to help us out. Let's face it; we have absolutely no clue about how to plan a wedding ourselves."

The aqua-haired woman groaned. "Don't you get it? She's going to get crazy about it! She will want to invite businessmen and all those rich and stuck-up people, and get me a ridiculously expensive wedding dress and an extraordinary wedding cake—I don't _want _that, Goten! All I want is to walk down that aisle and get married!"

Before Goten had a chance to respond though, Bulma stumbled back into the kitchen furiously, and retrieved her previous seat. "This is preposterous!" she yelled angrily. "How could she turn _me_ down? I even offered to pay extra, and that damned _gremlin _hung up on me!"

She stopped to take a few calming breaths and then turned her attention to the two half-Saiyans. "But there's no need for you two to worry. The wedding planners may not want to take on your wedding, but we don't need them! I can do this," Bulma said firmly. "_I _will plan your wedding." With that, she stood up again and picked up the phone, immediately dialing a number.

Bra and Goten could only stare in horror as Bulma grinned against her phone, saying, "Hey, Chi-Chi!"

* * *

><p>Goku was ecstatic. Never in his life, outside of the battlefield, had he felt such an enthusiasm and eagerness to help out. Wedding weren't exactly his cup of tea — he was barely aware when his own wedding had taken place — but for some reason, he couldn't help wanting to help out in the planning of his second son's wedding. Truth be told, when Gohan was getting married, he had merely congratulated his firstborn and wished them a happy life together before returning to his training.<p>

But there was something else this time. Goten wasn't getting married to just _any_ woman — he was getting married to Bra, Vegeta's daughter, and that fact alone was enough to send the younger Saiyan jumping on his bed. Through the years, their alliance — Vegeta _refused_ to acknowledge it as a friendship — had strengthened, and a marriage between their families would help to not taint their Saiyan blood further. Plus, he would never let Vegeta live down the fact that they would be officially related. It was a win-win.

However, since he didn't know a _thing_ about weddings in general, his only occupation at the moment was watching the women in charge take care of business and occasionally annoy them with his questions on the subject.

Honestly, the only one who seemed grateful for his presence was his future daughter-in-law, who looked like she was about to pass out from all the questions she was being bombarded with. Goku had noticed that Bra looked more and more exhausted as days passed, but he supposed that planning a wedding really could take its toll on someone. And even though the aqua-haired girl had insisted that she wanted a simple wedding, the two elder women in the room were aiming for anything _but_ simple.

He really didn't understand what the point was in planning something that the soon-to-be newlyweds themselves didn't want, but experience had taught him that Chi-Chi's frying pan was a rather efficient weapon against Saiyans. And he did _not _want to be receiving the end of it, so he opted to not question further.

Instead, he leaned towards his daughter-in-law and whispered quietly, "Are you okay, Bra?"

As if his voice had snapped her out of a trance, Bra jumped slightly on her chair and looked at him. "What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all."

"Hm," Goku said, pursing his lips in thought. "You don't seem that well lately."

Bra's arms immediately folded over her belly, as if to hide the bump in her stomach — which had yet to show and was likely to remain this way until the wedding. "It's just the wedding—it is literally sucking the life out of me," she answered quickly. "And mom and Chi-Chi are only making it worse. They can't seem to understand that we want a simple wedding."

"Yeah, I can see that," Goku replied as his eyes trailed over the numerous wedding magazines on their kitchen table. "Why don't you just tell them?"

Bra snorted. "Don't you think I've tried? They just _don't get it_."

Goku's smile fell at the miserable look etched on Bra's features. It was evident that the young girl was exhausted by this whole ordeal. It had barely been a week since her and Goten had announced their decision to get married, and things had been hectic ever since. One would think that a woman would _love _to plan her wedding, but so far, Bra seemed like she had been forced into it. And his wife and friend only seemed to make things worse.

That was particularly when he decided to stand up for the repressed youth.

"Chi-Chi," he called firmly, as he stood up from his seat. The glare his wife sent towards him was enough to make his resolve waver for a moment, but he remained still.

"What is it this time, Goku? Can't you see we're busy planning a wedding over here?" Chi-Chi retorted, gesturing towards the magazines lying on the table.

Goku nodded. "I know, but you're being unfair." Upon seeing the confused look on both women's faces, he decided to clarify. "You have been going at it for almost a week now, planning a fancy wedding that nobody ever agreed to, without asking for the opinion of the straightly interested. Has it occurred to you that they might not want a huge wedding?"

Chi-Chi stared dumbfounded at her husband. Since when did Goku care about those kinds of things? Hell, he was barely aware that he was getting married until he was asked if he would take her as his wife! Seeing him get so worked up about someone else's wedding — even if it was their son's — was downright odd.

Bulma, on the other hand, was not stunned. Her eyes narrowed upon hearing Goku's speech and she immediately turned to her daughter, who was slouching in her seat across the table. "Bra, what is Goku talking about?"

Goku jumped in. "I'm saying that—"

Bulma shot him a pointed look. "Goku, I am talking to my daughter." At the sound of her stiff voice, Goku gulped and fell into silence. Bulma looked back at her daughter. "Well?"

Bra sighed and sat up. If she had to do this, she might as well get over with it quickly. She never quite liked beating around the bush. "He's right, mom. I never wanted an extravagant wedding to begin with. All I want is to get married to Goten, and I don't need all these things to do that."

Bulma folded her arms. "Then, what do you want?"

"A simple wedding in our backyard," Bra explained with a small smile. "With only our friends and family. That's the only thing I want."

Bulma stared wordlessly at her daughter for the next few minutes. Bra had changed so much over the years, and it was only now that she had realized it. She was no longer the arrogant and cocky daddy's girl she had been a few years ago. She had actually matured and grown into an independent woman who wasn't impressed by flamboyant clothing and jewelry. Bulma had a strong suspicion that her relationship with Goten was the main factor of that change. It almost made her want to cry — her little girl was no longer the princess she loved to pamper.

Bra was startled when her mother pulled her into a smashing embrace. She was well-known for her mood swings — which could rival the ones Bra was experiencing due to her pregnancy — but it was still a shock every time it happened. Before she had any time to react, Bulma had backed away from her and was wiping a tear that dared escape her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey," Bulma said, confusing her daughter all the more. "I was so excited because of the wedding that I didn't even think to ask what you wanted. You're right, it's your wedding and you have the right to get it done the way you want it." She smiled softly. "After all, it's an once-in-a-lifetime experience."

Bra grinned at her mother's words. "Really, mom?" Bulma nodded, and Bra flung herself into her mother's arms. "Thank you so much!"

Bulma hugged her daughter. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for my baby girl's wedding," she said sadly.

Bra pulled back to look at her mother. "And it will be. You are going to be on the head of the preparations, I promise! I would never take that away from you, mom, I just want you to actually listen to me when I say something."

The older woman nodded wordlessly and smiled, pulling her daughter back into her arms. If that was what her child wanted, then she would give it to her.

Over her mother's shoulder, Bra looked up to see the grinning face of her father-in-law, and she couldn't help but notice the trademark grin she had fallen so madly in love with four years ago. With an equally bright smile, she mouthed a 'thank you' at him.

* * *

><p>Bra frowned at the sight before her. Watching two Saiyan warriors beat themselves into a pulp was one thing, but watching two middle-aged human housewives argue over chrysanthemums and carnations was downright ridiculous.<p>

She, her mother and Chi-Chi had spent the entire afternoon going over the wedding plans. So far, the only things done were the list of the things that _needed_ to be done, and the guest list, which comprised of roughly twenty five people. Bra had been adamant about the fact that she wanted her wedding to be strictly in their friendly cycle, even if her family was the most renowned in the world and the owners of Capsule Corporation. No one was in the mood for stuck-up businessmen and wayward scientists, anyway.

In all truth, the time period of one month was too little a time for one to plan a wedding. The amount of things that needed to be taken care of was scary, and both families were kind of freaking out about it. It had taken a whole week for Goten and Bra to calm them down and have them to actually focus on the matter at hand; the impending wedding. Since neither of them had any idea of how to plan a wedding, assistance was a must.

And thus, leading to the current situation.

Bra tried her best to tune out the two bickering women beside her on the patio — though she couldn't help raising an eyebrow in amusement as the subject had somehow moved to whose husband was more prominent in the bedroom — and focused her attention on Trunks and Goten, who were sitting on the ground on the other side of the yard. They were sweaty, having finished their own spar only minutes ago, and their eyes were on their fathers, who were still sparring about twenty feet away. She could see their mouths moving, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Goten's eyes drifted momentarily towards the patio, before turning back to his father and Vegeta's sparring match. The tiny movement didn't go unnoticed by the man sitting next to him, who jabbed him in the ribs in a friendly manner.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me that you were dating my sister," Trunks said. "I mean, _four years_? What the hell, man?"

Goten snorted in discomfort as he rubbed the sore spot where he'd been hit. "What difference would it have made? You'd still punch me for dating her, right?"

Trunks shrugged. "Probably. But still, I'm your best friend. We're not supposed to keep stuff like that from each other. Seriously, Goten, when have we _ever_ kept something from one another?"

The younger man looked up in thought. "When I was ten and you got that action figure and 'forgot' to tell me, because you knew I'd want to play with it, too."

The half-Saiyan raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You're still going on about that? I thought you'd be over it by now."

"It was Action Man, Trunks!" Goten defended himself, and they both laughed out loud. It had been roughly sixteen years since they were simply kids, playing around and pulling pranks all day. Sometimes it was hard to accept that they had grown up. Their lives had been peaceful after the defeat of Majin Buu, so peaceful that they had almost lost count on how many years had passed by.

Oftentimes, it seemed difficult to believe that they were no longer those two hyperactive kids who were always up to something and _always_ got caught in the act by the stealthy and highly strict Saiyan prince.

Sometimes, Goten liked to look out of his window and be reminded of a time when he'd wait impatiently for his partner in crime to show up, so they could go out in adventure. It hardly ever ended up in success, but the thrill of the hunt was always there.

"Hey, Trunks?" Goten asked after a long moment of silence between them.

Trunks inclined his head back. "Hm?"

"I was wondering..." he started, twirling a piece of grass between his fingers. "Would you like to be my best man?"

The lavender-haired man opened his mouth, only to close it again when he realized that he had no answer to offer. It was one thing to find out that your best friend was getting married to your sister, but it was quite another to take an active role in that wedding. With a shake of his head, Trunks chuckled. What the hell. The guy was already his best friend, and he would soon be his brother-in-law. Why should he refuse such an offer?

"Of course, man," he said, and laughed when Goten pulled him in a bone-smashing embrace, the likes of which he had last received over fifteen years ago.

"Thanks a million, Trunks!" Goten exclaimed happily. "Oh, man, you have no idea how much this means to me! I mean, I'm probably gonna freak out at the wedding! I need someone like you to be there to smack me in the head and tell me that I'm acting like a sissy!"

Trunks laughed at that and shoved him off himself. "Yeah, you bet I'll do that. Although, maybe I should tell you now that marrying Bra is a bad idea and save me the trouble—_hey_!" he protested when Goten smacked his bicep.

Goten grinned devilishly. "Watch that tongue, buddy. That's my _wife_ you're talking about!"

Trunks' eyes glinted dangerously. "Oh, so you wanna play rough, huh?" With that, he was suddenly on top of Goten, tackling him to the ground, and soon the two half-Saiyans were engaged in another sparring session.

Bra could only chuckle as she watched them from a distance. She knew that they would work things out—they always did. After all, they had been best friends for years. It was almost impossible to think of Trunks without Goten, and vise-versa. The two of them had been attached to the hip since they were born. And if she didn't have Pan on her own, she might have been jealous of them.

With a sigh, Bra turned back to her mother and mother-in-law, and tried to bring them back to the subject of flowers and wedding cakes.


End file.
